


With Panache

by zaraegis



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Shadow not taking any shit, shadow this close to just jumping sweeney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaraegis/pseuds/zaraegis
Summary: Future!Shadow shows how well he's learned that coin trick.





	With Panache

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self indulgent fix-it with vaguely op Shadow Moon and a confused but absolutely on board Sweeney. May write more in this AU someday.

"I gave you the wrong coin" Sweeney gritted out, blood still speckling his incisors behind the fantastic fat lip he sported.

Maybe it was the different meeting, the fact that Shadow wasn't reeling like he had been in the beginning of all this, or his vivid memory of poor unlucky Mad Sweeney's funeral. But Shadow stepped forward into his space, uncaring of the crick in his neck as he maintained eye contact with the leprechaun.

"Shame," Shadow breathed, sharp toothed smile growing as Sweeney's wide eyes followed him, pupils dilated fully.

Shadow was pretty sure he wasn't breathing and gently tucked his index fingers into his jeans to surriptitiously bring him closer and feel his taut belly expand.

Nope, no breath.

"I've kinda grown fond of it." Shadow makes his voice gravel to forestall the rise of anger he sees in bunching shoulders.

"Very warm, something to fiddle with."

Sweeney sucks in a breath at that and Shadow looses patience with this game, eager to taste that freckled skin, the red lips, to take and take, the hunger inside him rearing its head and one hand is gripping the back of that fire red hair.

Carefully, he mouths at those lips until they part for him, a strange mix of clover honey and blood a faint aftertaste.

Manipulations, even ones as benevolent as honest seductions are still manipulations. And Shadow Moon has learned from two of the best. Sweeney crumples around him, left hand going unerringly for his ass.

Shadow gentles the kiss, all the while insistently pressing on the hot hardness until Sweeney has to break the wet liplock to curse and hitch his leg over Shadow's hips.

 _God_ , never has he wanted to just pick up someone and blow them until they cry. He thinks it's the fair skin, already splotchy with a blush just from some kissing and grinding.

He makes himself slow and stop, cracking only when the leprechaun lets out a soft noise he probably hasn't realized he made. Taking his jaw in his hands, Shadow sticks his tongue in gracelessly, tasting the roof of his mouth and twisting his own tongue cleverly so a golden coin is left behind when

Shadow steps back and extracts himself from the Irishman.

Mad Sweeney looks like he did after a couple punches, wild eyed, ruffled, and flushed red in places Shadow wants to bite at. He then sticks his tongue out and crosses his eyes, scrunching his unruly eyebrows in consternation. God, he would look lovely with tears in his eyes and Shadow's cock in him.

He claps one broad freckled shoulder and steps past him to the restroom's door, wondering if riding a motorcycle in his condition would be worth it if he's just going to end up seeing Wednesday's face at the end of it. His ears pick up throaty half mad laughter as he peels out of parking lot.


End file.
